


It's Not A Toy

by lumos_flies



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Closet Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Spit As Lube, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ding dong jimmy johns sandwich delivery, implication of cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: Hux picks up something that doesn't belong to him, and immediately thinks to drag you into his mess.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Phasma/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no words, sometimes you just gotta be horny you know? I think I have included all the major tags for this piece, please let me know if you think there should be something else!

You knew it was wrong. 

Kylo Ren was Master of the Knights of Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He was one of the most feared beings in all of the galaxy, a Force wielder with no equal. Getting on the bad side of Kylo Ren was like signing your own death warrant. He was the type to strike first and brush off any consequences later. 

However…

When Armitage was kissing up your neck, whispering in your ear to meet him later, it was hard to remember why you should be afraid of Kylo Ren. Hux had a way of doing that to you- his words and his actions washing away any worries before you can even voice them. His blue eyes are always so sincere when he promises you that he would never do anything to get you into trouble, and his face was so earnest, how could you not trust him?

And now you found yourself laid out on his bed, hands twisting in the soft sheets as his mouth worked at your cunt. He knew your body almost as well as you did, knew exactly where and with how much pressure to lick and suck and kiss at you until you were nearly begging him to let you cum. His fingers were slowly working you open, scissoring as he thrust them in and out of you. His cock was straining in his pants, and he wanted nothing more to give into the urge to take you then and there. However, this time Hux had a different goal in mind. 

He had acquired Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, and he intended to fuck you with it. 

He wasn’t totally heartless, however, at least not towards you. He knew he needed you to orgasm at least once, and to work you open as much as he could. He wanted you to cum so hard on the hilt that your juices would seep into the saber itself. He wanted to make sure Kylo Ren would never be able to truly clean his lightsaber of you. 

Still, the sight of you so close to coming undone was driving him to his own ruin. He wanted nothing more to shove the damn thing in you, to watch you sob with pleasure, and ruin you for any other man, even himself. 

He was pulled out of his fantasy by you cuming violently around his fingers as he rolled your clit around with his tongue. You had a white knuckle grip on the sheets now, back arching up off the bed, as your orgasm hit you like a train. Your mouth was open in a silent scream, as Hux worked you through it. 

“No more,” You managed to whimper out, trying to jerk your hips away from Hux, “Armitage, please.” You can feel his smirk against your core, but he does as you ask and pulls back from you, though he still works his fingers in and out. 

“Do you think you’re ready, pretty thing?” His voice is soft, almost reverential as he speaks. You are his most precious, pretty thing when he lays you out like this, a fact he never lets you forget. You nod your head vigorously in response, a soft whining noise leaving your lips. Hux moves his fingers out of you, smearing your wetness over the saber for lubrication. 

You feel the tip of it first, as he slowly begins to press it into you. One arm comes up to hold your hips down when you try to jerk away from the feeling of it. He’s slow and methodical about it, his eyes never leaving as your greedy cunt opens up for him. It feels as if he’s splitting you open on it as he moves it in more. It’s hard and unyielding as your muscles flutter around it, biting back a scream. 

“Have you cum already?” Hux sounds like he’s underwater to you, far away and muted. You can’t answer him, legs kicking out as you try to move against him. “Just a little bit more.”

He’s got the saber in as far as he thinks you will be able to safely take it. He leans back a moment, admiring his handiwork, watching as your cunt drools around it like it was his cock. Every little movement he can feel mirrored in his own body, like he was the one inside of you. He slowly begins to move it back out, and watches as your body limply jerks on his bed. He’s barely even started, but he’s already got you fucked beyond belief. 

The hand that was holding you down moves into his own pants, gripping his length in his hand and moving in time with the saber. He keeps his pace slow and steady, though you quickly feel overstimulated. He leans forward once more, sucking your clit into his mouth until he’s covered in your cum. He wants to make sure the only thing you can think of his name, and make you cry for more. 

Elsewhere…

Kylo Ren was not a stupid man. 

He knew the moment Hux laid a finger on his lightsaber. After all, he had left it out intentionally to see what the man would do with it. Kylo had expected that perhaps Hux would turn it on, give it a nice swing or two, and then put it back. He had harbored a small hope that Hux might maim or kill himself. 

What he hadn’t expected was for the pain in his ass general to take the lightsaber with him. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind at all that he would then use Kylo Ren’s own weapon, something he forged in his anger, to fuck his lover with it. 

He could feel the lust radiating from the room through the Force. He knew he should put a stop to what was happening, but as it was now he was painfully hard in his own quarters. All he could think about was the way he knew you would be dripping down his lightsaber, driven almost mad by your own pleasure. 

He snarled as he fisted his cock, jerking his hand up and down, angrily, roughly. If anybody should be fucking you with his weapon, it should be him, he reasoned. He doubted Hux even knew how to fuck you with his cock, let alone anything else. 

He came with you, feeling your orgasm pulse through the Force. He took a moment to clean himself up and tuck himself away again before standing. 

He stalked out of the room, intent on showing Hux exactly how to use his lightsaber.


	2. If You're Going To Use It, Use It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has some things he'd like to say to you about the inappropriate use of his lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the oops all Kylo chapter of this Hux fic.

Perhaps this was what flirting with death felt like. 

You didn’t have a death wish, not really, but even with his pieced together helmet on, there was something undeniably intoxicating about Kylo Ren. He was a spectre cloaked all in black, a hulking behemoth of a man, who you followed without question… in more ways than one. 

He had commanded you to follow him, and it wasn’t until he had you in a tight closet on the command level that you had even thought to question what his motive might be. After all he was your superior officer, your supreme leader. Surely, no harm would come to you, at least not packed into a tight space like this. 

The light clicked on, and he was holding his lightsaber in front of your wide eyes, and you quickly decided to amend your previous thought- only harm could come to you now. He said nothing, but you knew he knew- how Armitage had taken the weapon, only to fuck you open on it. You hadn’t quite thought to question what would happen after that, but it looked like you would be getting your answer soon. 

“Supreme Leader, I can explain-,” The apologetic words are cut off with a sharp gesture of his free hand, as he returned the lightsaber to his side. You gazed up at the impassive, cold mask that adorned his face, and wondered idly if this would reflect badly on Hux, or if you would simply be swept under a rug. 

You choked down gulps of air when he decided to release you, head swimming as oxygen rushed into your lungs. You fell slightly forward, arms coming up to brace yourself on his chest as your own heaved. Any semblance of self preservation instinct you had fled as you craned your neck to glare at him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You spat out, no longer caring about what he had to say about where his lightsaber had been. “Killing me won’t unfuck your lightsaber!”

“Stop. Talking.” There was a heavy weight behind his words, and your mouth snapped shut. You knew he must be using the Force on you, but as he took off his mask you found yourself unable to care. You had seen him without it before, but only from afar. He was, simply put, absolutely gorgeous up close like this. You could count his freckles if you wished, though he seemed uncomfortable under your scrutiny. 

“Do you know what it’s been like for me?” He hisses as he yanks your hands off of his chest, pressing them above you and holding them in place with one hand as he pushes you back against the wall. “All I can think of is you, all I can hear is you, all I can smell is your dripping wet cunt.”

You were happy for his hand pinning yours above your head, and for the weight of him pressed up against you now, for without them you would have crumpled to the ground as your legs gave out. You were swimming in a heady combination of fear and lust, though lust was quickly overtaking the rest of your senses. 

“I’m… sorry?” You weren’t sure if that was the best thing to say, but there was no time to question it further when Kylo’s head dipped low and his lips molded to yours. You let out a small gasp, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in next to yours. You couldn’t help but draw comparisons to Armitage, who kissed you like a fragile thing. Kylo Ren treated kissing like he did everything- a battle to be won. 

You were more than happy to allow him to declare victory. 

His leg slipped between yours, and immediately you pushed your hips down until you were grinding yourself on his thigh. His free hand was on your hip, helping you roll your hips along. The hand holding yours above your head came down as well, but the pressure remained on your wrists. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” He growls out, but he pulls back ever so slightly, giving you a small chance to say no. Part of you wondered how Hux might feel if he found out, but he had never once claimed to feel anything more for you than lust. 

“Please,” You whimpered out, and he was on you once again. You could feel his gloved hand make its way into the front of your pants, working his middle most finger into you. Despite it being just the one, and the angle keeping him from fully pressing it into you, it still stretched you more than your own fingers did. He thrusts it in and out a few times before adding another, using them to open you up for him. 

You bite down hard on your lip, so hard you think you might draw blood but Kylo merely tsks at you, using his free hand to tug at your jaw until it opens. 

“I want them to hear you,” Shame burns through you at his request, knowing that Hux and your fellow officers were just outside the door, but it also sends a hot pang of lust through you, making an easier way for his fingers as you slick them up with your juices. He curls them upwards, grinding his palm into your clit, and you keen out your pleasure. 

“Good girl,” He praises you, and the words pull you quickly towards an orgasm. He pushes you further, letting you get yourself right on the edge before pulling his hand away from you completely. You whine out a no when he does, automatically searching with your hips where he’s gone. 

He brings his gloved hand up to his mouth, sucking and licking his fingers clean of you. The sight of him savoring you had your empty cunt clench around nothing. He made sure to hold eye contact with you as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop’.

“The first time you cum will be on my cock,” His voice is a low growl and you can do nothing but nod dumbly in reply. His hand went to his pants, undoing and pushing them down just enough to pull himself out. Your eyes widen at the sight of him. Armitage is no small fellow, but where he’s girthy Kylo Ren is longer, with a soft lean to the left. His hands find your hips, pushing your pants down as far as they can go while you straddle his leg. He huffs, before turning you around, pushing your face into the wall. 

You can feel the blunt head of his cock prodding at your entrance, one last hesitant chance for you to back out. You wiggle your hips ever so slightly, just until you can feel him catch at your entrance and then shove yourself backwards, splitting yourself open on his cock. 

Despite his prep of you, it still burns as he stretches you open. You wish you could see his face, but the utterly debauched moan he lets out is worth it. Before you can try to move again his hands are on your hips, holding you so tightly you know you’ll have bruises for days to come. 

He sets a brutal pace, hips snapping into you harshly. He leans forward, covering your body with his, so all you can see is the wall ahead of you, and all you can smell is him. His cock hits a spot inside of you that has your toes curling in your boots, and you whimper when he realizes this to take advantage of. 

“I’m going to utterly ruin you,” He whispers in your ear, “I’m going to make sure when you see him again, when he fucks you, you can only think of me, do you hear me?” You nod in reply, but apparently that’s not good enough as he continues, “No, I said did you hear me?”

“Yes,” You moan out, so lost in your own pleasure that it’s hard to remember the people outside the door, the consequences you might face later are thrown completely from your mind. 

“Good girl,” He repeats, rewarding you by removing one hand from your hip, smoothing it down you until his fingertips press into your clit once again. At the first press of your clit you can feel yourself clench around his length, the orgasm he denied you earlier rushing up again. He circles it harshly as he continues the fast pace he’s set, spewing utter filth in your ear as he does. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this tight cunt of yours for weeks,” He says, his breathing barely even labored in your ear, “About what it would feel like wrapped around me, about the taste of it. I doubt Hux knows how to use his cock, that’s why he had to take my lightsaber, isn’t it?” 

You want to shake your head, say anything, but you can’t stop moaning at his words. Your orgasm strikes you like lightning, causing your entire body to tense up at the first wave of it. Kylo’s hips stop inside of you to feel your walls flutter around him, his fingers never leaving your clit as he works you through it. 

“I’m going to fill you up, and send you on your way, would you like that?” You nod your head, desperate for whatever he’ll give you. He groans into your ear as he fills you with is cum, just barely pushing you towards over stimulation. He holds himself inside of you, finally giving your clit a break. Only once you feel him begin to soften does he pull himself out of you. There’s a shuffling behind you as he puts himself away, and you can feel his spend leaking out of you. He does you a small kindness, bringing your underwear and pants back up for you, so at least you’re not exposed as he opens the door and steps out. You can feel your face burning as you only look at the ground, rushing out behind him and to your own quarters. 

Only once you’re in the safety of your own room do you allow yourself to collapse, to think about what you’ve just done. Tears spring to your eyes as you think about what the ship must think of you now, word would spread like wildfire around from person to person. Soon enough everyone would know how Kylo Ren fucked you in a closet on the command deck. 

There was a knocking at your door, but you chose to ignore it. There was only one person you could think of that would be coming to check on you right now, and you weren’t in the mood to see him. The knocking at your door became more insistent, until you heard a series of beeps outside of it, and it swung open anyways. 

Armitage Hux was standing in your doorway, looking down at you with his head tilted every so slightly back. You sat up on the bed, though you still refused to meet his eyes as he walked over to you, the door shutting behind him. He sighed as he kneeled down in front of you, lifting your chin so your eyes met his. Despite what had happened there was no anger in them only, to your surprise, a look of burning desire. 

Making sure you kept your eyes on his, he reached forward, hands moving to your waist as he tugged down your pants and underwear, until your messy cunt was exposed to him. Once they were completely off of you, he threw them to the side, and pushed you down by the shoulders onto the bed, until he was eye level with your most intimate area. 

“Well,” He said, spreading your legs, “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to clean up a mess of his.”


	3. Recompense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of you decide to get it out of your system, once and for all.

None of you said a word as you stood in Kylo Ren’s quarters. 

Hux was behind you, and Kylo was in front of you, the two men caging you in between their arms. You weren’t sure how you allowed yourself to be talked into this position. It was mostly Armitage's fault, you supposed, as the man clearly had a way to talk you into anything if he so wished. He had been the one to talk you into this whole mess in the first place, convincing you to let him fuck you with Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. 

And then there was Kylo Ren himself, who used a more direct form of seduction to convince you to fuck him in a closet on the command deck, so loudly you thought Snoke himself might hear you. 

You had thought you were to be shipped planetside, off to some remote location where you couldn’t shame the First Order any more than you already had, and now you found yourself between the two men causing you so much trouble. 

And you had agreed to fuck them both, as a way for all three of you to conclude the whole affair. You hoped to get them completely out of your system, but with the way they kissed and bit up both sides of your throat you doubted that once would be enough. 

Neither of them wasted any time gently bringing you into the bed. Kylo pushed you down on it, and both of them stared down at you. You felt a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny, like a meal about to be devoured. Which, you supposed as they helped you strip yourself of your clothing, was true. Soon enough you were naked in front of them, and both of them scrutinized you in their own ways. 

Hux’s gaze was still soft on you- despite the embarrassing closet incident, and how it would reflect on him, he hadn’t yet chastised you or made you feel bad about it in any way. He had come to you after and cleaned up Kylo Ren’s mess thoroughly, even. Now his eyes held the same hunger as they had before- the desire to watch you cum, and take his pleasure from you as he pleased. 

Kylo was a bit more predatory. He was moving where Hux was still. Disrobing while Hux remained clothed. He looked at you like a competition, like a prize to be won. There’s an undercurrent of restlessness to him. Hux knows what to do, his place in all of this. Kylo wants to prove something to you both. 

You think you’ll let him. 

You crook a finger up at Kylo Ren, beckoning him over to where you lay. He pounces, clad only in his underwear. He cages you in, so much you can’t see Armitage anymore, and is the first of the two men to lay claim to your mouth. He’s possessive when he kisses you, mouth so harsh and insistent you think your lips will be bruised when he pulls away. You feel the bed dip beside you as Hux sits down as well. He rests near your head, you think, your eyes shut while you kiss Kylo back. Hux’s hand smooth over your hair, a small reminder that he’s there with you too. 

Kylo finally breaks free from your mouth, the need for air finally winning out for him. You gasped in lungfuls of air as his mouth moved down your body. His full lips closed over your nipple, pulling and teasing at it until it was pert under his ministrations. He repeated his actions to the other side, his hand coming up to toy with the one he had left. 

Your back arched and now you could get a good look at Armitage. He was still dressed, though more casually than usual, in a simple pair of slack and soft shirt. He indulged you with a smile when you reached out for him, and let you drag him down so you could kiss him as well. Apparently though, Kylo Ren did not like to share his toys and immediately delivered a harsh bite to the underside of your breast, so much you thought he might draw blood, before sucking at it, marking you in the oddest of places. He continued further down your body, stopping to repeat the action wherever he saw fit, until you were bruised in several spots. All of which could be covered by your uniform you realized. 

How weirdly considerate of him, you thought, before all thoughts fled your mind as he licked one hot, wet stripe up your slit. You jerked away from Hux with a gasp, your body curling around Kylo’s head as he spread your legs as wide as they would go to completely situate himself between them. They were almost completely pressed back to the bed, his large hands holding them down when he looked up at you. 

“Hold them,” He rumbled out, the first words he had spoken to you the entire time. He continued on, “Or have him hold them. I don’t care.” 

Hux reached out to replace Kylo’s hands with his own, though his fingers were a bit more gentle when pressing you open. Once Kylo was satisfied with how wide Hux had you open he returned to your cunt. With two long thumbs he held your lips open, sitting back slightly to examine you now. You leaned into Hux for support, growing uncomfortable the longer you were exposed. He tilted his head to the side, like he was lost in thought, before leaning forward to blow lightly on you. You twitched as the wetness growing between your legs immediately cooled off. 

“Having fun down there?” You grumbled, forcing yourself to hold onto Hux instead of pushing Kylo’s head away. Kylo had only ever seen you briefly, pressed up against the wall in a dimly lit closet. There was none of the casual intimacy as there was between you and Hux. 

“I am,” He replied, finally moving down closer, taking one deep breath and shuddering at the smell of you. Now, despite your discomfort, you could admit how incredibly erotic the sight of him enjoy you this way was. “I told you, that I dreamt of this, didn’t I?”

“You did,” You felt a blush rise up on your cheeks, remembering all the things he had said to you when fucking you before. 

“I want to savor this,” He said, and then pressed his lips to your clit, taking the small bud into his mouth. He sucked on it gently, pulling it in as close as he could, and rolled his tongue around it. You could feel his spit dripping down you, wetting you even more, and sliding down even further to your ass as he played with you. He seemed to have no shame or concern for the mess he was making you and himself.   
Your nails dug into Hux’s forearms, causing the man to hiss slightly, when Kylo moved down further, sliding his tongue right into you. The appendage was impossibly long, and you could feel as he curled it around in your cunt, seemingly searching for something. His aquiline nose grazed against your clit as he pressed his face in even further, tongue pressing up against the front wall of your cunt and dragging down until he hit the spot inside of you that made you see stars. 

He smirked when he found it, the shudder running through your body clearly clueing him in that he had succeeded in his search, He continued to run his tongue over it, drawing more and more wetness from your core. His tongue was so soft inside of you, but he managed to apply the perfect amount of pressure, quickly driving you closer and closer to what you hoped would be the first of many orgasms this evening. 

And then, just like in the closet, he managed to sense when you were right on the edge, and pulled back from you completely. You groaned, throwing your head back against Hux, and pouting up at him. Hux merely snorted at you, but looked up at Kylo with a questioning look. 

“As I told her before- when she cums it will be around my cock,” He looks absolutely debauched as he speaks, his face almost covered in your juices. You try to unclench your hands from Hux, but he’s faster, one hand moving quickly down to your cunt. 

“How nice, but I have no such hang ups,” Hux’s fingers find your clit, using the slickness already gathered there to rub at it quickly, drawing you right back to where you were in your orgasm, and finally pushing you over the edge. You find yourself still unable to close your legs with Kylo still between them, and you can see him studying you as your hole clenches around nothing. 

Hux’s fingers slow, rubbing soft circles now as you come back down, sagging against him. Your breathing is labored now, coming out in shallow gasps as small aftershocks pleasantly buzz through you. The heated look the two men shared confirmed- this wasn’t about you, but the competition the two men shared through you. 

They had proved time and time again that they could, and would work together, but adding you into the mix, throwing sex into it, seemed to turn them into rivals. They didn’t want to work together to bring you to orgasm, no they wanted to prove to you who could give you the better one was. 

Ah, well, you decided internally, you might die tonight but it would definitely be a pleasurable one. 

Kylo leaned back down, and you thought he would return to your cunt, to tease it more but his face shifted even lower, and you felt his hands part your cheeks, exposing even more of yourself to him. This made all of you heat up- this part of you had remained hidden, even from Hux. You could never quite bring yourself to do anything with that puckered hole. 

Hux withdrew his hand from your cunt, finally giving you a break. His breath hitched with yours as you both watched Kylo Ren take one long finger and circle around your arsehole, gathering the wetness that had dripped down to it. He did no more than tease it but the sensation was foreign enough to you that it sent a thrill down your body. 

“Has anybody ever had you here?” He asks, voice calm, as if he was asking you some benign question about the weather. At the answering shake of your head he nodded, “I thought as much.”

With that he leaned forward and pressed his tongue to it. 

You nearly flew off the bed with how hard you jerked away from him. Kylo's hands found your hips, holding you in place along with Hux's hands as he lapped at your rear entrance. He swirled his tongue around it, gently pressing it in, wetting the hole as much as he could before pulling away. One hand came down and one of his fingers toy with the hole now, the tip of it barely slipping into you. 

"Would you like to have us both?" He asks from his position in front of you. You can't deny the power of the image that flits across your lust filled mind- of both men filling you beyond belief, driving you out of your mind with pleasure. A small whimper leaves your mouth, something that Kylo takes as consent, and his finger presses in more. It's his middle finger, and it feels long and thick and hard as it slightly splits you open. The burning sensation as your ass opens for him is all you can focus on, dragging you down from your post orgasm high. 

Then an idea strikes you. 

"Armitage," You murmur to the man, bringing his eyes away from what Kylo is doing, and back to your face. "Can I use you to distract myself?"

Perhaps it's the scene in front of him, perhaps it's the breathy tone of voice you use, something you barely knew you had in you but his hands are off of you and he's standing by the bed in a flash, making quick work of his clothes as he sheds them. Soon he's there naked, his cock standing proud, the tip flushed red, with a small bead of pre-cum leaking down. With a small adjustment your head is closer to him now, and he lets you set the pace. 

You know exactly what to do now, having pleasured Hux like this so many times before. You lick your lips once, bringing him in by his hips until his tip is close enough for you to lean forward and give it a few small kitten licks. You can hear the low rumble of a moan in his chest when you open your mouth and take the head of it in, swirling your tongue around it. You bob your head slowly, taking more of him into your mouth with each downward push. By the time your nose brushes his pubic hair, Kylo Ren has two of his fingers in your ass, working you open. One particularly harsh push from Kylo causes you to gag around Hux, though from the strangled noise he makes you know it still felt good for him. 

Hux's hands come up to tangle in your hair, wrapping the locks around his fingers and giving it a firm tug. You let him take control of your movements, and now he sets the pace. For the most part he merely holds your head still as he fucks your mouth. 

Not to be outdone Kylo Ren leans forward and latches his full lips around your clit and gives it a harsh suck. A mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelms you for a moment, making you moan around Hux’s cock. He holds you steady as his pace increases. The trio of you continue on like this for a while, each taking your pleasure in the other. 

You can feel Hux throb in your mouth, a tell-tale sign that he’s getting close and you push yourself away from him. His eyes meet yours and there’s a wild look in them you haven’t seen before. His hair is somehow tousled instead of slicked back into his usual style, and you realize he’s been running his hands through it to calm himself down. 

“Need you inside of me, please,” You want it to sound like a demand but it’s a whine, little more than a cry to them both. The men move in unison. "I think I should take her ass," Kylo states bluntly, his fingers still working you open. Sometime he had slipped a third one as well, and you felt almost painfully full from it. "And you can have her sweet cunt."

"I have no disagreement with this," Hux states, sounding all too formal despite the intimate situation. Kylo slowly pulls his fingers from you, subtly wiping them off on his underwear before he sheds those too. He slips down onto the bed next to you. He brings his hand close to his mouth with an open palm and spits into it, using that to give himself a few brief strokes to his cock. Then he looks at you with an expectant quirk of his eyebrow, and pats his lap for you to get on. 

It's awkward as you clamber onto him, turning around so your ass is facing him. You can feel him spread you again as you lower yourself down to him. You use one hand to steady yourself and the other reaches down to grab his cock, pressing it to your rear opening. You hesitate now, trying to get yourself used to the idea of him in this part of you. You can hear him sigh, and then his hips buck up just enough so the tip of him pops into you. 

You can feel tears spring into your eyes. No matter how well his fingers had stretched you, his cock still opened you up even more. His hands slid around to your waist, slowly bringing you down until your back was flush with his front and his cock was buried deep in your ass. The feeling was strange, and there was still the ache of having your rim stretched like this, but you could feel yourself relaxing now. 

Even more so when Hux joined the fray, placing himself in between your legs. Hux pauses now, drinking in the sight in front of him. Your legs are on either side of Kylo's, holding you open so Hux has a perfect view of where you're speared on the other man's cock. 

"Armitage, don't tease," you're whining again but you don't care now. You can only think of how good it will feel when he pushes into your cunt, and the two of them fill you completely. 

"I agree, General, no time to hesitate," Kylo grits out, clearly affected by the tight heat he's buried in. 

Now Armitage acquiesces, and presses just the tip of himself inside you, letting you adjust. In one fluid thrust he’s buried to the hilt though, and your mouth drops open into a silent scream. Hux leans down to capture your mouth, drinking in your little whimpers, as both men begin to move. 

Your head swims with the pleasure they’re giving you. You know you’re babbling now, a stream of consciousness leaving your lips. All you can do is tell them how good it feels with both of them fucking you. Kylo’s hand leaves your hip to circle your clit again. It only takes a few swipes before you’re cumming again, clamping down on both men, your vision whiting out with pleasure. You can feel the tension leak out of your body, leaving you like a rag doll between them. 

They move in sync now, one of them moving out while the other pushes in. You can feel Hux absolutely everywhere inside you cunt, filling you and stretching you like never before. Every thrust in he brushes your most sensitive spot. Kylo moves in tandem with him, and though you don’t derive pleasure from him fucking your ass, his fingers never leave your clit. It seems their end goal is to wring every last orgasm they can from you. 

Hux’s hips stutters to a stop and both you and Kylo groan at him. Hux’s shoulders are heaving, but his eyes are alight with an idea. 

“Why have you stopped moving?” You question him, though you can’t move to grab him. 

“I want to watch you fuck the lightsaber again,” The words come out in a rush, and he’s moving before you can comprehend them, though from the groan from the man underneath you Kylo certainly does. 

Hux pulls out of you, leaving your hole clenching around nothing. He digs through the pile of clothes Kylo has left on the ground, before returning with his prize. The lightsaber was pressed against you, and you tensed as much as you could. You could still remember the way it stretched you before, and now with Kylo in you already you can’t imagine how it will feel. 

“Are you watching, Ren?” Hux asks the other man, waiting for the man’s grunt of approval before he slowly slides the hilt of the blade into you again. You’re already open enough to receive it but it still stretches you. 

You retract any previous thoughts about being full- this is it for you. You know in the moment you’re ruined for any other man, or woman, or being. Nothing will ever top the way it feels when Hux fucks you with the lightsaber and Kylo Ren fucking your ass. 

You know you’re crying now, openly weeping with pleasure as another orgasm quickly overtakes you. You can feel fluid dripping out of your body, splattering onto Hux, and dripping back down onto Kylo, onto the bed. The sight of your messy orgasm seems to spur both men on, and they fuck into you harder. 

It feels like you’re suspended between them for hours, letting them use you for their own pleasure. You’ve lost count on how many times you’ve cum, body barely being able to keep up with the waves of pleasure as they wash over you. 

Kylo is the first to cum of the two men, using the Force to hold Hux in place so he couldn’t continue moving. He presses himself into you as much as he can, and you can feel the odd sensation of him cumming in your ass, filling you up even more. His hands leave your body now and his chest heaves as he softens within you. 

Hux lasts not much longer. The lightsaber is gently pulled from you, and your cunt clenches down on instinct. Hux jerks himself off over you, quickly moving up and down his cock. You can see how hard it is, so much so that it almost looks painful. It’s confirmed when he nearly weeps with relief as his cum splatters up your body, hitting your stomach and hips. You can feel a few strings of it hit your cunt as well. 

You feel yourself lifted off of Kylo, though you might be more of a hindrance than a help with how boneless you feel. You hiss when his cock leaves you. He sets you down on the bed, trying to avoid laying you in any bodily fluid. 

They had succeeded in their goal. You had never cum more or harder with any partners, and you doubt you ever would again. You had also never felt as tired as you had in this moment. It felt like that had completely wrung you out, and sapped any energy you had coming into this night. Hux walks into the refresher first, and you can see from your vantage point when Kylo joins him in there as well. They clean themselves off, and Hux brings a warm washcloth back to the bed. 

Kylo watches and dresses himself as Hux cleans your body. His hands are gentle as he carefully wipes up the mess all over your body. You hiss when he cleans over your sensitive cunt and ass. Soon enough, you’re clean, though. You push yourself into the bed, further from the wet spot, and settle in. Sleep threatens to take you soon, as you watch Hux dress as well. You watch both men silently walk towards the door of the room and just before they exit you find your voice enough to ask- 

“Same time next week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be a short Phasma side quest!


	4. In For a Penny, In for a Pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you might as well, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that this bitch is finally complete!

You should have known you’d be transferred off the base. 

After having been found out in a months long coworkers with benefits situation with General Hux, and then all but getting caught directly fucking Kylo Ren on the damn command deck you should have seen it coming. You doubted it had helped that you then took both of the men to bed. 

Still, you were a good enough worker. Everything you set your mind to got completed on time and you got along well enough with everyone else. You made no trouble, or at least had made no trouble until now. Your dalliance with both men barely called for Captain Phasma herself to escort you from the base. 

Your cheeks burned red when she came to collect you. The tall, chrome clad First Order officer had not minced words when she explained to you why she was there to collect you. 

“Wouldn’t want you to get drug into any closets along the way to the shuttle,” Her modulated voice said, still conveying the sarcasm dripping from it. You huff but say nothing, packing up your meager belongings even faster. She walked with you silently through the halls, all the while you were trying to avoid the questioning glares of your comrades. 

You knew there would be rumors galore about your sudden departure, and you knew this would only add to them. The only one you had heard personally was that you had somehow managed to get pregnant by Kylo, and were carrying his child, the one to restart the dark side linage. 

It was ridiculous, of course, as every female on the base was fit with a birth control chip as soon as they joined up for that reason alone. But the thought of that rumor swirled to the forefront of your mind as you walked through the halls with Phasma- and you wondered how bad this would look to everyone. 

You were soon in front of a small shuttle, big enough for only a handful of people. They were used to quickly transport personnel from one base to another, usually for more specialized missions. And here you were, being sent away on one of them just because you couldn’t keep your hormones in check. Honestly, it almost made you proud. 

Unexpectedly, Phasma didn’t leave the shuttle once she had punched in the coordinates for wherever you were being sent next. You had expected her to send you on your merry little way, but instead the two of you sat in tense silence as the shuttle detached from the base. 

“Is there any reason you decided to come along on this little adventure?” You ask, before quickly remembering who you’re speaking to and hastily adding, “That is, if you can share with me, Captain.” 

“I wanted to see what it was about for them,” She says, lifting her arms up and slowly taking off her helmet. You take in her appearance, it’s the first time you’ve seen the woman underneath it all. Her features are softer than you imagined, but her eyes are sharp, scanning in and assessing everything. Her hair is blonde, and cropped close to her head. You meet her eyes to find her staring back with the same curiosity you’re sure is written all over your face as well. 

“Come again?” You question her. You’re not dumb, despite what some might say. You know she’s referencing the two men who caused you to end up on the shuttle with her. You just can’t quite believe that she would come out and say it, that she was leaving the base just to see what you were all about. 

She stands, crossing the small space with a step, until she’s looming over you. Her gloved hand comes up to your chin, grasping it as she jerks your face from side to side. Phasma is examining you, you realize, looking for something even if you don’t know what. What she does next surprises you even more. 

She leans down and kisses you. 

The shock of it causes you to gasp, and her tongue sneaks into your mouth. It’s not the first time you’ve kissed a woman, not the first time you’ve kissed your commanding officer, but there’s something different about Phasma. Her lips are almost hesitant against yours. Where others had kissed you as a means to an end, she’s softer, simply tasting you for the moment. 

When she pulls back you can see her pupils are blown wide with lust. She takes a step back, straightening her back and looking down at you with an intensity you’re sure would scare every trooper you know if they saw it. 

“Take off your pants,” she commands you, and fuck, who are you to say no to a request like that? You quickly stand, slipping off your pants and underwear in one movement, leaving yourself bare in front of her. You go to sit back down but her hand shoots out and stops you. Phasma says nothing as she brings you over to the commands of the shuttle, pressing you back until you’re laying on them, bent awkwardly at the waist. She moves back to her helmet, considering a moment, and then promptly hands it out to you. 

“Put it on,” you follow this instruction as well, dropping the helmet on to your head. You can see her through the visor, until she reaches out and presses something next to your left ear, and suddenly your world goes dark. You put your trust in her and rest back against the uncomfortable controls. 

Phasma helps you out, lifting your legs over her shoulders and holding onto your waist. She doesn’t hesitate now, diving into your cunt with precise and practiced strokes of her tongue. Her tongue presses into your opening, gathering up the wetness growing there and moving to swirl it around your clit. Her tongue isn’t as long or thick as Kylo’s was, but she knows how to use it. 

Since she’s taken away your ability to see, or hear, really, all you can do is focus on the pleasure radiating out from your center. Her hands never leave your hips, however they do help you grind down onto her mouth more. She sucks your clit into her mouth, and you think you can feel the barest scrape of her teeth, but before you can latch onto that feeling she’s gone back down to using her tongue to fuck your hole. 

Phasma alternates between the two actions, never quite letting you get used to either of them, until you’re a crying mess in her arms, having had your orgasm pulled away from you brutally so many times in a row. It’s torture, what she’s doing to you, you’re sure it violates some sort of intergalactic space conventions. 

“Please!” you cry out, hands slamming against the console, “Please let me cum!”

“All you had to do was ask,” you can hear her say, though it sounds distant with the helmet on. She puts her mouth back on you, tongue rolling over your clit as two of her large, gloved fingers come up to split you open. It’s all the stimulation you need, and you cum with a shout. 

And then, she doesn’t stop. 

You’re shaking on the console now, and Phasma seems truly intent on wringing all she can from you. Her mouth and her fingers don’t stop moving against you. She’s had you on a knife’s edge the whole time and now she’s using it to her advantage. Her fingers pump in and out of you, the texture of her gloves driving you slowly crazy with the sensation. You swear, by the time she’s done with you there’s going to be a puddle underneath you on the floor. It goes on for what you think might be hours, though you know the trip isn’t meant to be that long. 

All at once her mouth leaves you, pulling back her fingers too. You feel drained now, like she’s truly devoured the soul from your body. You can’t see anything until she tugs the helmet back over your head, and the world comes rushing back in at you, overwhelming you in another way. You blink a couple of times, your eyes readjusting to the light when you can finally see her. 

She stands before you, the lower half of her face covered in the juices she’s taken from you. Phasma moves her hand to her mouth, cleaning her gloves as much as she can. Despite how thoroughly she’s just wrecked you, you still feel a small shiver of anticipation when you see the look on her face, how clearly she’s savoring the taste of you. 

“Can you stand?” She asks, snapping her helmet back into place as she does. If you hadn’t known how wet her face was, you might think nothing had happened at all. She tilts her head at you, clearly awaiting an answer. 

“I… think so?” Your voice is soft, but steadier than you would have thought. Your legs shake like a leaf in the wind when you stand, but you manage to get yourself dressed again with no help. You sit back down in your respective seats, though now your underwear is almost uncomfortable, the wetness left between your thighs chilling and sticking to it. 

The trip passes in silence, and only ten minutes later by the count of the on board system, you’ve docked at your desired destination. You stand and grab your things, Phasma standing with you. She walks you as far as the end of the hallway where you’ve docked before stopping. 

You chance one last look at her before the doors shut completely and, you think you hear her say, 

“Until we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lumos-flies.tumblr.com


End file.
